Redeemed
by Trina-Lee
Summary: The Malfoy family takes in a fellow Hogwarts student after her parents are killed by vengeful Death Eaters who think Voldemort will rise again; by order of the ministry, to redeem them for their past crime. The unlikely match will bring a different side out of all involved. And when confronted with friends from Lucius' past, which side with they choose?


"The Malfoys?" Ariana asked, her eyebrow arched as she cocked her head back. "The… the Malfoys." She stated as it sunk in. _I'm sure Draco will be __**thrilled**_. She rolled her eyes at the thought of his reaction.

Hopefully he didn't run to daddy for everything now. She remembered what Draco was like back in school. Before the war. Always shouting about telling on everyone. She rolled her eyes again and laughed softly, the doctor and nurse in front of her stopping in the middle of their conversation to give her a look of confusion. It wasn't normal to laugh when your parents had just passed. She knew that. But she had to find happiness somewhere, and if it was going to be at the expense of Draco… well he deserved it.

He wasn't exactly kind to her in school; even though she was a Slytherin too. Sometime between 4th and 5th year at school, Draco found a use for his penis other than peeing and when she refused him unlike the other girls, his torment just got worse. A solemn look was on her face as she remembered her years with Draco. Now she'd have to live with him. No girls dorm to escape to, no classes as an excuse for him to shut up so she could just have some silence. She looked down at the floor with a pained expression. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see the nurse looking down at her with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be fine." Ariana assured her, shrugging the nurses hand off of her shoulder. She didn't like sympathy. It was hard enough to deal with her emotions without someone else throwing theirs at her too. Being vulnerable was something she didn't handle well. It made her feel exposed and weak. Especially when the reasoning was something so tragic. Then again, she wasn't very close to her parents. Sure, they had fun and were nice and took care of her. And even though she looked just like both of them, it just never felt right to be around them.

Before the nurse could attempt any words of comfort, the fireplace flashed with bright green smoke and then a tall man with long, blonde hair stepped out and adjusted his overcoat. He gave a small nod to the doctor and then stepped toward Ariana and cleared his throat. "Ready?" He asked, arching a sole eyebrow.

"Not yet." The nurse cut in, holding out some paperwork. "We need some signatures first." She explained, handing it to Lucius first and then to Ariana after. She sat with the quill in her hand and stared at the parchment, unmoving.

"Sign your name." Lucius hissed, wanting to be done with it.

Ariana didn't move. It was almost as if she didn't hear him. Why did it feel like she was signing her life away? She only had to stay with them for a year, then she would be 17 and then she could live on her own. 'It wasn't even a full year.' She thought, as she started to sign her name. It didn't even feel like her. It felt like her hand was a foreign entity, moving on it's own accord. _It's only a few months. I'm sure I can manage to survive._ She dotted her 'i' and felt her heart sink into her stomach. She hadn't even realized she was shaking until she handed the quill back to the nurse.

"What have I done?" She said so quietly that nobody heard her. Her bags flew toward her and before she even felt his hand on her shoulder, she was in the foyer of the Malfoy Manor.

The house was beautiful. Granite floors, golden railings along the marble double-staircase. There was a lot of green accents in the house as well. Slytherin pride, no doubt. She nearly smiled when she noticed that the space on the floor above them, had a balcony. The way the gold railing was perched on top of the half-wall it reminded her of a cruise ship her imagination wandered with the idea of this house transforming it's self into a ship and randomly sailing out to sea. It was a weird thought and she knew that. But it didn't make it any less entertaining.

"Draco will show you to your room." Lucius said, his hand leaving her shoulder as he walked deeper into the mansion, removing his coat, stepping into what Ariana guessed was the kitchen.

She didn't even notice Draco was in the room with her until he grabbed two of the bags by her feet. Her heart leapt into her throat at the sight of him. The war had changed him. His hair was no longer slicked back, but was a loose mess that fell around his face. He was wearing a thin white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She had never seen him out of school robes before. It was like seeing a dog walk on it's hind-legs. Very bizarre, yet she couldn't look away.

"You coming?" She heard him say, he was already a quarter of the way up the steps.

With a small nod, she grabbed the two bags that were still at her feet and followed him up the staircase, surprised her feet didn't slide along the smooth marble steps. They must've had a charm over them to prevent such a thing. Smart thinking, Malfoy family. Ariana approves.

The upstairs was like something out of an extravagant movie. Where the people in said-movie were very rich and lived an eccentric life of luxury. It was surprisingly bright, given who the home belonged to.

Following him down the long hallway, and into a dark room she placed the bags she was carrying next to the two he had brought up. "Dinner's in ten." He said, moving to leave her to herself. "Downstairs, second room on the right. Don't be late. Mum's a stickler for promptness." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked back the way they came. Probably to stare at himself in the mirror for the next ten minutes, no doubt.

Ariana pulled her wand from the pocket of her cloak and illuminated the room. It was a lot more spacious than she had expected. Then again, for the Malfoy's this was probably the smallest thing they had. She wasn't exactly expecting the royal treatment from them. After all, she was the one who got Draco written up quite a few times for sexual harassment in school. Write-ups weren't something that sat well with the Malfoy's. One's record was to be clean and thanks to Ariana, Draco's was not. She was smart enough to report him to the professors that couldn't be paid off. Such as McGonagall and Dumbledore.

Making her way to the other side of the room, she pulled back the large plum curtains that revealed a marvelous view. If the Malfoy's had anything worth her time, this was it. The green land stretched so far that it met with the blue sky at a far distance. The abundance of trees somehow made her feel safe. Like nobody could find them and kill them off too.

After the war and Voldemort's demise, death eaters still fought in his name. Trying to avenge him somehow. As if he was worth it. She was one of the few from Slytherin house that didn't support him and for that, she was a big target. Ariana was considered a traitor to most others from her house. Maybe this was the best place for her. Nobody would expect that a former death eater; Malfoy nonetheless, to house her. Not to mention that they'd have the most difficult time finding this place. It was practically in the middle of nowhere. For the first time since her parent's death, she felt comforted.

At dinner that evening, Lucius sat at the head of the table while Narcissa sat to his left and Draco next to Narcissa while Ariana sat on Lucius's right. She pushed the food around on her plate and would occasionally put an empty fork in her mouth to at least try to pretend she was eating. The last thing she needed was Lucius getting all father-mode on her.

"May I be excused?" She asked quietly, looking back and forth between Lucius and Narcissa hoping not to actually catch eye contact with either of them.

"But you've hardly touched your food." Narcissa remarked.

Ariana saw, out of the corner of her eye, that Lucius had placed his hand on Narcissa's. To calm her, maybe? "It's fine." She heard him whisper.

"But it's only the salad. Not even the main course." Narcissa whispered.

"You are excused." Lucius offered quietly, before turning back to his wife who was obviously upset about the dinner that she worked so hard to prepare going uneaten.

"I'd been working on it all day." Ariana heard Narcissa say as she left the dining room.

"She just lost her parents." She heard Draco whisper. "I don't think I'd have an appetite either."

Ariana stood in the foyer for a moment, and took a deep breath. Not wanting to be in another stuffy room; she headed out of the large front doors and sat on the front stone steps. She needed the fresh air. Badly. She had only been there under an hour and already things were tense. It was surprising, however that things with Draco so far were going relatively smoothly. They barely talked, but at least he wasn't bullying her like he use to. Silver lining? With a sigh she dropped her head on her knees and tried to just stop thinking. Just for a minute. Her fingers knotted into her hair as she inhaled a deep, shaky breath through her nose.

"Fuck." She whimpered, feeling tears sting her eyes. She couldn't be emotional. Not now. Not here. Not with Draco Malfoy lingering about. This was the wrong place to be vulnerable. Taking the back of the sleeve of her black hooded sweatshirt; she wiped her eyes roughly, hoping that her emotions would check themselves soon.

Exhaling the breath she was holding in, slowly through her gritted teeth, she thought about her home. How much she missed the familiar walls and the soft carpet under her bare feet. The quaint feeling of belonging. Would she ever have that again? The feeling of being in the right place? Knowing that where she was at any given moment, was where she was supposed to be. Did she really ever have that to begin with?

Sure, she was a prodigy child. Always testing out of classes and finishing a year ahead of the rest of students her age. That was unheard of in Hogwarts. The age rule was strict. But she was such a bright girl and a fast learner that not even rules that were literally set in stone could stop her. Ariana couldn't technically graduate until the following year but she had already taken and passed every class Hogwarts had to offer, so it was stupid to attend this year. Not that there was much of a school left anyways. They had started some reconstruction and the crucial parts were restored. But it just wasn't the same.

With a heavy sigh, she looked out across the long and winding drive in front of her. I wonder how long I'd have to walk before I got out of here. She thought, imagining breaking free and surviving this world on her own. She couldn't of course. The under-aged wizarding laws were still in place. Not that it mattered. As highly educated as she was, she couldn't fight when it counted. Which is why she was in the predicament she was in. Her poor muggle parents didn't stand a chance against the death eaters. And instead of stepping in front of them and fighting them off with all of the spells and incantations she knew so well, she hid in a passage under the floor boards and watched as they were murdered.

I'm a failure. She thought as the tears that were forming in her eyes started to fall onto her cheeks. "A failure." She whispered to herself, a lump growing in her throat. The one person that could've saved them. The one person who literally knew everything there was to know of the wizarding world. All the spells, all the potions. Everything. And she choked and hid. Like a coward. She couldn't have been more of a disappointment.

"Are you alright?"

With a start she turned to see the face that matched the voice. She half expected Lucius. Draco sure did sound a lot older these days. Definitely his father's son. Had she known it was him, she wouldn't have looked. He had caught her crying. She was in for his mockery now.

"I'm sorry." He said, taking a step back. "I didn't realize…"

Ariana shook her head. "I'm fine." She bluffed, standing up and walking passed him, through the doors and straight up the stairs. How embarrassing. She finally lets the days events catch up to her and it's Draco who's there to witness it. Bloody fantastic.

After walking into her room, she gave the door a swift kick and let out a tiny scream, not wanting to draw more attention to herself. Why did they care? Since when? Lucius was ready to have her banned from Hogwarts during her 3rd year when her first complaint against Draco was filed. And now she's here. In their house. Their guest, for the next 7 months. It just didn't make sense. They had a clear distaste for her and now they wanted to help her? The ministry must have put them up to it. No other reason made any sense.

Falling into her bed, she laid motionless. Cautious. Not wanting to be interrupted once more. She couldn't handle another awkward encounter with Draco. Today had already been too much. Once she had decided that no one was coming, she let go. Getting lost in her own emotions. All the guilt, sorrow and pain overwhelmed her. She lost track of time and ended up crying herself to sleep.

It could've been hours, days or even weeks before she awoke. But she was so tired when she did, that it barely felt like minutes. There was a knocking at her door and a small voice followed. "Ariana, dear. I have your medication. The hospital advised to give it to you with a meal, but since you skipped supper…. May I come in?"

Ariana sat up. It was Narcissa, the least threatening of the family. _I suppose_, she thought. "Yes." She murmured, hoping she wouldn't hear her, assume she was sleeping, and walk away. Alas, Narcissa had the hearing of a bat and opened the door. The look of remorse on her face was enough to bring the tears right back up like chronic acid reflux.

Choking them back, she cleared her throat and focused her eyes on a spot in the wall. "Medication?" She asked, unaware that she was prescribed anything.

"It's for shock.." Narcissa said carefully. "Post traumatic stress." She said even more careful, taking a few small steps into her room. "It can cause nausea. One dose on an empty stomach shouldn't cause a problem. Just make sure to eat breakfast tomorrow." Narcissa held up the bottle gingerly, the label facing toward Ariana. She recognized the symbol at once and knew she wasn't bluffing.

"If I must." Ariana sighed, scooting to the edge of her bed, before she could stand Narcissa was there spoon in hand.

"Hold this for me?" She asked, handing her the spoon. There was something so warm about Narcissa that reminded Ariana of her mother. Something about her made her trust her. Even if she was Draco's mum and Lucius's wife. They couldn't all be bad eggs. Right? Maybe it was the lack of sustenance and dehydration clouding her judgment. But how worse off could she get, really? Her parents were gone. She could no longer return to Hogwarts, even if she hadn't already completed her classes. She had to stay in hiding. It wasn't safe for her.

"There you are dear." Narcissa said, filling the spoon for her. "It probably isn't pleasant."

Without second guessing herself, Ariana held the spoon to her lips and swallowed the contents. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed, quickly holding her hand over her mouth and mumbling into it. "Sorry." Foul language more than likely wasn't tolerated, but she couldn't help herself. It was the most retched tasting substance she had ever tasted.

"It's alright, dear. No harm done." Narcissa resealed the bottle and took back the spoon. "I'll put it in your bathroom across the hall. Make sure the next time you take it you don't have an empty stomach. We don't need you getting sick. You've already been through so much." With yet another look of remorse, Narcissa patted Ariana's shoulder, kissed the top of her head and left her to her thoughts.

"Great. She's actually a sweetheart and I rejected her dinner. I'm sure she was insulted. People in this class don't take lightly to things like that." Ariana shrugged and laid back down, this time using the soft cashmere bedding to cover up with. A chill had grown over the room since she first laid down. "I'll have to apologize to her tomorrow." She said to herself, feeling even more guilt than she already had been.

Ariana had barely known Narcissa for a few hours, but she could tell that she was genuine with her sympathy and caring. It must've been in her motherly nature. No wonder why Draco was so spoiled. The only child with a mother like that? She'd be surprised if there wasn't a hidden shrine to him somewhere. More than likely Lucius had nothing to do with it. He seemed rather indifferent to the fact that he was a father. He was the type that was more focused on his career. Not that that was a bad thing. Look at the house he provided for his family. That could also explain Draco's attitude. "Spoiled brat." She scoffed, rolling onto her side, sinking herself into the pillow and mattress below her. Before she had the time to have another thought she sank back into the depths of her dreams.


End file.
